


Ice Burns

by Lyonface, redishjenny



Series: RFA on Tumblr - Roleplay Transcripts [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bi!Jumin, D/s, M/M, Method Blog!AU, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonface/pseuds/Lyonface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redishjenny/pseuds/redishjenny
Summary: Pre-reset Juran RP to accompanythe Tumblr blogsin which Jumin and Saeran work through the first time Saeran uses their safe word. Full context included in the notes.Content warning: Salt and Ice are used as a means of punishment, and it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Ice Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Jumin and Saeran have been in a D/s relationship for a little over two months, one of his rules being that he has to ask for permission for people to visit. During a thread ([Pt1](http://cr-international-official.tumblr.com/post/156246499685/556e6b-cr-international-official), [Pt2](http://556e6b.tumblr.com/post/156246905073/cr-international-official-556e6b)) on tumblr, Saeran deliberately disobeys Jumin twice, first by superseding him then refusing to initially obey the command phrase for punishment. Scene begins when Jumin arrives from work, having stewed on Saeran's transgressions.
> 
> RP transcript was edited for length and relevance. Occurs at the end of January, about three and a half months into their relationship.

**Saeran**

_(waiting in Purgatory, knees pulled to his chest and leaning against the bed.)_

 

**Jumin Han**

_(walks into the apartment, rigidly irritated. Lee* looks at him concerned.)_ Master Saeran--.

I know. _(sheds his shoes and coat and steps through the living room, removing his tie and putting it in his pocket. He goes to Purgatory and opens the door, locking the door behind him. He rolls his sleeves up and looks over to Saeran.)_

 

**Saeran**

... _(looks up at him, not moving.)_

**Jumin Han**

Why are you here? _(turns to the chest and opens it, retrieving four cuffs with straps and a ball gag and shuts the chest.)_

**Saeran**

You're a bitch.

**Jumin Han**

_(sighs, opening the small set of drawers and retrieving a bell.)_ Try again.

**Saeran**

I wanted to watch a movie with a friend.

**Jumin Han**

That's not why you're here. That is not the problem. _(turns to him and approaches him.)_ Lay down.

**Saeran**

On my stomach?

**Jumin Han**

On your back.

**Saeran**

... _(plops down on his back, arms and legs outstretched.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(begins to secure the cuffs on each of his limbs to strap him down, starting with his left hand and moving around the bed.)_ Try again.

**Saeran**

...I tried to invite Zen over.

**Jumin Han**

That's part of it.

**Saeran**

I said no.

**Jumin Han**

That's right. _(secures the last strap.)_ If you would have asked, I might have said yes. I was here the last time he came over, but I trust Lee to keep the peace in my absence. _(He holds up the bell.)_ I'm giving you this to replace "red." Do you understand?

**Saeran**

Why are we replacing "red"?

**Jumin Han**

_(holds up the black ball gag.)_ You mouthed off to me, so I'm taking it away.

**Saeran**

_(nose twitches.)_ ...That's fucking stupid.

**Jumin Han**

Lift your head.

**Saeran**

_(hesitates, but lifts his head for Jumin, twisting his wrists in his restraints.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(puts the strap around his head. He contemplates something a moment.)_ If you need to tell me red, you're going to drop the bell. It will hit the floor, and I'll hear it. Do you understand?

**Saeran**

Yeah, I fucking understand. Just get on with it.

**Jumin Han**

Open your mouth.

**Saeran**

Kiss.

**Jumin Han**

_(narrows his eyes slightly.)_ Open your mouth.

**Saeran**

... _(glares, opens his mouth.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(places the ball in his mouth and tightens the strap. He observes him a moment before standing, placing the bell in his hand.)_ I'll be right back. _(turns and leaves the room to retrieve ice and salt.)_

**Saeran**

_(grips the bell tightly, huffing through his nose as he settles into the bed.)_ ...

**Jumin Han**

_(returns with a small bowl of ice and a salt shaker and places them on the side table. He leans over and makes eye contact with Saeran before leaning over and sucking on his nipple closest to him.)_

**Saeran**

_(sucks in a breath through his nose, groaning at the feeling. He leans his head back, visibly relaxing and eyes falling shut.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(rolls his nipple with his tongue until it hardens, biting it and letting up before moving to the other and doing the same.)_

**Saeran**

_(moans around the gag, shifting as much as he can manage, trying to feel more of Jumin.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(makes a loud sucking sound as he withdraws, lapping between the two of them to make a wet trail, occasionally sucking and biting on his skin.)_

**Saeran**

_(whines, wanting to ask for more, huffing at the gag.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(grabs a pinch of salt and an ice cube momentarily before returning, lapping back between them before sitting up. He sighs through his nose and dusts the salt on his wet patch he's made. He looks at Saeran when he lowers the icecube to his sternum.)_

**Saeran**

_(brows furrow as he feels something being dusted on his chest. His eyes open, looking down curiously. Eyes focus just as the ice cube hits the skin.)_ Mm...? _(shifts uncomfortably at the coldness.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(holds the ice cube in place, counting in his head as he waits for the chemistry to shift.)_ ...

**Saeran**

_(winces, one of his eyes closing, trying to shift away from the feeling. He moans behind the gag, tugging at his bindings. As time passes, his body shivers, and he audibly whines. His feet push down on the bedding, back arching, trying to push away as his whines grow louder.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(Waits until he's counted high enough and moves the ice from its spot to hover a few inches up, giving him a second to recuperate.)_

**Saeran**

_(squeezes his eyes shut, mind swimming as his grip tightens around the bell, hands and arms shaking. Saeran heaves gasps through his nose.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(puts the ice down beside where it was before and holding it down.)_

**Saeran**

_(whines in the back of his throat as a few moments pass, trying to move again and pull away from Jumin's touch.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(leaves that ice cube as long as he did the other one despite Saeran's reactions, making sure to watch his face and glance at his hand with the bell. Once he's met the number he tosses that ice cube back in the bowl to grab a fresh one, pressing it on the other side of his sternum and leaning down to roll his tongue over the nipple furthest from the ice, catching salt on his tongue.)_

**Saeran**

_(cries out from the back of his throat at the mixed feeling of Jumin's tongue and the ice and salt mixture. His head feels foggy at the barrage of emotions, eyes burning as he keeps them firmly shut.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(doesn't look at his face when he comes up and switches over, alternating their placement, putting the ice in the only spot it has yet to touch and taking his other nipple in his mouth, tasting salt again.)_

**Saeran**

_(hiccups a gasp, tears burning behind his eyelids as his whines fall more and more to pathetic. It feels wrong, painful, but he's almost forgetting what's going on. Saeran's movements slow, not jerking away as quickly and shivers slowing.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(takes a breath and sits up, glancing up at Saeran, then his hand before ducking down and licking a wet strip over his abdominal muscles to his belly button.)_

**Saeran**

_(whines at the sudden touch on another part of his body, stomach flinching.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(nips at the skin above his belly button and licks once more before pulling away and grabbing another pinch of salt and a new ice cube.)_

**Saeran**

_(opens his eyes at the lack of touch, tears he had been holding back falling down the sides of his face. He watched Jumin reach for the salt again, and he whines louder, limbs shaking.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(glances at his expression and hesitates at the tears, seeming to try to decide something before looking at the bell still in his hand. He wears a vaguely pained expression and turns back, kissing along his skin before huffing and sitting up, laying down salt. He shakes out his hand and presses the ice down near the previous line from before.)_

**Saeran**

_(stares up at the ceiling, tears continuing down the sides of his face and over his ears. His chest hiccups with quiet sobs, grip painfully tight on the bell. Saeran's pupils are blown out, eyes wide and body quivering with every moment passing. Every breath he takes ends in a whine.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(grips his free hand into a fist as he realizes he's losing his calm and his anger is dissipating. He counts and takes the ice cube away before shifting it down.)_

**Saeran**

_(Saeran groans as the ice touches his skin again, but otherwise there's no bodily reaction. He half blinks once, tears following the trails from before. Seconds pass before he lets out another breath, bell slipping from his hand and hitting the floor.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(his body stiffens when the bell falls and he throws the ice at the bowl. Panic surges through him as he pulls his gag out first before quickly moving to unbind him from the bed.)_

**Saeran**

_(continues to stare at the ceiling, crying quietly, jaw slack and breathing shallow.)_ ...

**Jumin Han**

_(gets his ties loose and pulls a blanket out from under the bed and wraps it around Saeran, laying on the bed with him and pulling him close. He pulls the gag off completely and pushes it up the bed before using that arm to cradle his face, kissing his forehead as he brushes his tears away.)_ It's over, Saeran. I'm here. Sshhh. It's over.

**Saeran**

_(blinks slowly at the gentle touch at first, breathing through his nose. His eyes flutter shut, then open, then shut again.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(holds him close, making sure the blanket covered him entirely as he gently pets his hair, pressing his cheek to his forehead. He continues speaking gently to assure him.)_ It's over. It's over... I love you, Saeran. Come back.

**Saeran**

_(lays still next to Jumin for a minute, two before he shivers, a sob shaking his body. As if coming back to himself, he flinches, pushing out a hand and shoving into Jumin's chest to get away.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(flinches when he's shoved and resists at first, but doubt begins to creep in once the panic subsides. He puts his hand over Saeran's but doesn't grab it.)_ I-- ... I'm sorry.

**Saeran**

_(whimpers, laying on his side facing Jumin. He reaches a hand down, touching some of the places on his chest. He shivers, gasping in a breath he doesn't seem to let out. He breathes in again, quicker, and again-)_

**Jumin Han**

_(gently brushes under his hand to discourage him from touching it.)_ Shhhh... It's over now. _(he takes Saeran's hand and puts it against his chest, his hand along his sternum. His heart thumps hard in his chest from fear.)_

**Saeran**

_(shakes his head, closing his eyes and attempting to pull himself into a ball before the pain from his chest stops him. The sobs begin in earnest, shaking his shoulders. His hand is firm on Jumin's chest, the warmth keeping him anchored.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(exhales through his nose and keeps his hand against him, continuing to pet his hair even when Saeran's motions push his body further away. He realizes belatedly that he started shaking at some point and squeezes his eyes shut, removing his hand briefly from his hair to press at his eyes before returning to petting him.)_

**Saeran**

_(he cries for a long time, sniffling through his nose and wetting the pillow under his cheek. Somewhere in those moments, he tugs on Jumin's shirt, arms shaking and weak but insistent. He cuddles to Jumin's side. He presses his face to Jumin's chest, sobs and cries shaking his body. It takes minutes, but he slowly calms, breath returning to him.)_ No more ice... No more ice...

**Jumin Han**

_(relieved to finally hear him speak, his embrace tightens.)_ No more ice. Never again. I promise.

**Saeran**

_(sniffs, nodding weakly. He presses the bridge of his nose to Jumin's neck.)_ You... didn't-... like it either?

**Jumin Han**

_(starts to fix his breathing to a slower rhythm to help calm his heart rate.)_ No... No, I didn't.

**Saeran**

_(nods again, hiccuping a sob.)_ ...Good. C- _(finally breathes a little deeper, following Jumin's lead.)_ Can we be... done?

**Jumin Han**

_(kisses the top of his head firmly.)_ Yes, yes. We're done.

**Saeran**

_(quiet for a long time.)_ ...Why?

**Jumin Han**

_(he's quiet in return for a while as he tries to put his reasoning together.)_ I... _(sighs.)_ I was irresponsible. I was shocked you'd disobeyed me twice, and I knew ice would discourage you because you hate it. _(he scoots away just slightly to roll his sleeve up, a discolored rectangle shape on the underside of his forearm.)_ I tested it on myself first, but... _(he rolls it back down.)_ this was too much.

**Saeran**

_(stares at his arm, continuing his line of sight even after the sleeve is rolled back down.)_ ...Kiss...?

**Jumin Han**

_(sighs, if a bit in relief and gingerly angles Saeran's face up to him and kisses him gently, running his thumb along his jaw.)_

**Saeran**

_(squeezes his eyes shut, stinging from continued crying as he quietly returns the kiss. When Jumin pulls away, Saeran tilts his head to the side, kissing his hand.)_ No more ice...

**Jumin Han**

No more ice. _(kisses his forehead.)_ I love you. I'm sorry.

**Saeran**

I love you, too. I love you... _(shivers in his arms.)_ ...My chest hurts...

**Jumin Han**

Let's take a warm bath. That will help.

**Saeran**

_(nods.)_ Carry me?

**Jumin Han**

Of course. _(kisses him before sitting up and standing at the side of the bed.)_

**Saeran**

_(sits up, shaky from adrenaline.)_ ...Jumin?

**Jumin Han**

_(hums in acknowledgment, securing Saeran's towel around him before hoisting him up into his arms.)_

**Saeran**

_(makes a noise as he's picked up, head lolling to one side before resting on Jumin's shoulder.)_ ...It's- It's okay...

**Jumin Han**

_(shakes his head and carries him to the door, hiking him up his arm to open it and walk through before shoving it back with his foot to close.)_ ...

**Saeran**

...I love you. _(kisses his neck, leaning heavy on him.)_

**Jumin Han**

I love you too. _(sighs, easing a little as they get to his bedroom. He lays Saeran gently on the bed.)_ Let me start the bath.

**Saeran**

I can walk... _(stands up, legs shaking only slightly.)_ I... don't want to be alone.

**Jumin Han**

_(looks at him a moment, taking his hand.)_ Here.

**Saeran**

_(takes his hand.)_ Stop... Stop frowning.

**Jumin Han**

_(leads him into the bath.)_ Pick a bath bomb while I start.

**Saeran**

_(picks out a vanilla rose bath bomb, leaning against the counter.)_ ...This is awkward...

**Jumin Han**

_(runs the bath and sits on the edge, testing the temperature before setting the stop. He turns back to Saeran.)_ Hm?

**Saeran**

You're pissed.

**Jumin Han**

Not at you.

**Saeran**

At you?

**Jumin Han**

For the most part, yes. _(starts to unbutton his shirt.)_

**Saeran**

...I'm fine.

**Jumin Han**

_(looks at him doubtfully.)_

**Saeran**

...Do I not look fine?

**Jumin Han**

_(sighs and averts his gaze, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the nearby hamper.)_ You weren't for a while. That shouldn't have happened at all.

**Saeran**

... _(shifts awkwardly.)_ I just... don't fucking like the cold.

**Jumin Han**

_(stands and starts to undo his trousers.)_ You left, to the point that you dropped the bell.

**Saeran**

I came back.

**Jumin Han**

_(shakes his head again, pulling his trousers and underwear off together and tossing them as well.)_ You shouldn't have left at all. I should have been paying more attention.

**Saeran**

Jumin, it's fine-

**Jumin Han**

No, it isn't.

**Saeran**

...I didn't mean to drop the fucking bell.

**Jumin Han**

_(his breath rushes out of him a moment before pressing his lips together and turning back to the tub and turning off the water. He steps aside.)_ You were passed your limit, Saeran. If you can't take something anymore, that's what the bell, or 'red,' are for. Even during punishment.

**Saeran**

I know. I fucking know... I wasn't passed my-

**Jumin Han**

Yes you were.

**Saeran**

Why do you want to keep making yourself out to be such an asshole?

**Jumin Han**

_(blinks and looks at him, stunned.)_ ...?

**Saeran**

I'm fine... I trust you.

**Jumin Han**

_(lets out a breath and looks away, rubbing at his eyes again.)_ ... Just... _(drops his hand.)_ Thank you.

**Saeran**

...Do you need anything?

**Jumin Han**

_(indicates the bath.)_ Let me bathe you.

**Saeran**

_(pushes himself from the counter, wrapping his arms around Jumin's waist and leaning on him a moment.)_ ...Sorry.

**Jumin Han**

_(hugs him back.)_ You have nothing to apologize for.

**Saeran**

No- I mean... I tried to get Zen to come over without asking you, then I didn't listen to you. Sorry.

**Jumin Han**

... _(squeezes around his torso.)_ I forgive you. Do it the right way next time.

**Saeran**

I will. _(kisses his neck gently. He takes Jumin's hand for balance, exhausted from the punishment gone awry. He sinks into the water, sighing at the heat.)_ Bath bomb?

**Jumin Han**

_(releases his hand once he's settled and takes the bomb from off the counter and hands it to him.)_

**Saeran**

_(takes it, holding it above the water with both hands- his favorite part next.)_ Get in.

**Jumin Han**

_(smiles slightly and steps in behind him, sighing at the warm water and settling in behind him, legs on either side of his. He leans his face against the side of his head.)_

**Saeran**

_(dips his hands into the water, running his fingers over the bath bomb as it dissolves.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(gently sets his hands against his sides, watching.)_

**Saeran**

This one smells like the cologne I like you to wear.

**Jumin Han**

Hmm it does. Should I buy more of them?

**Saeran**

Yeah. I like smelling like you. _(leans back on him.)_

**Jumin Han**

I like it when you smell like me too. _(cups his hand and brings water up over Saeran's chest, dragging his hand over his shoulders and neck, avoiding his wounds.)_

**Saeran**

_(breathes in, sighing.)_ See...? Everything's okay.

**Jumin Han**

_(sighs, the last of his worry leaving him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him closer.)_ I love you.

**Saeran**

I love you... _(turns his head to the side, kissing him.)_ ...so fucking much. Just- no ice. It won't happen again. _(cuddles to him.)_

**Jumin Han**

Neither will the ice. _(reaches back to grab a loofah and some soap.)_

**Saeran**

...Thank you.

**Jumin Han**

_(squirts soap on to the loofah and lathers it before gently rubbing it in circles over his skin, starting at his neck. He kisses his head in return.)_

**Saeran**

...Talk. Please.

**Jumin Han**

_(swirls lavendar-smelling lather over his shoulders.)_ I've been trying to come up with new cat projects since the cat-shaped catamarans are in the final stages. Can you think of anything you'd like Elizabeth the 3rd to have?

**Saeran**

A castle.

**Jumin Han**

_(hums.)_ A castle all to herself? Like a princess in a tower. _(scrubs over his back.)_

**Saeran**

No. Then she's being held there against her will. _(sighs at the feeling.)_ ...A queen.

**Jumin Han**

You're right. A queen. Would she have servants? _(scrubs the loofah over his sides and his back.)_

**Saeran**

_(chuckles.)_ _Ah_ \- _(flinches away.)_ That tickles!

**Jumin Han**

_(snickers, rubbing blindly for his legs under the water, unable to see thanks to the bath bomb, but avoiding the front of his torso.)_

**Saeran**

_(leans back farther, leaning his head back over Jumin's shoulder. He presses kisses to his earlobe.)_ This is nice... It's... like I'm in heaven.

**Jumin Han**

_(his grin shifts to a smile as he looks over Saeran's face. He sighs, burying his face into his hair.)_ Like a dream.

**Saeran**

_(breathes in, sighs.)_ There was... Yeah, there was a mistake today. But it's over. And I still love you. And I won't fucking leave you- not for anything. I promise. You're... everything.

**Jumin Han**

_(sighs, relaxing)_ ... Alright. I love you, too. And, for the last time, I'm sorry.

**Saeran**

_(smirks.)_ Don't be. _(shifts, carefully turning around to sit on his knees with his ankles crossed under him, facing Jumin.)_ What do you tell your employees when they fuck up? Do you want to hear 'sorry, sorry, sorry'?

**Jumin Han**

_(crooks an eyebrow, sitting back against the edge of the tub, squeezing water out of the loofah. He looks amused.)_ Are you going to lecture me?

**Saeran**

Do you take back talk from your employees? _(grins.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(he smiles slightly.)_ If it's their first infraction, I tell them what to do to fix the problem and to prevent it in the future.

**Saeran**

_(leans forward, nuzzling their noses.)_ No more ice.

**Jumin Han**

_(smirks.)_ Yes, sir

 

**Author's Note:**

> * - Lee is the name of Jumin's chef, who by this point in the canon is like a father/uncle-figure for Saeran.


End file.
